in the end she smiled
by saffronsxcurse666
Summary: how will they confess feelings for each other before she dies. i suck at summarys. so read to find out sessxkagura please read and review


In the end she smiled 

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha(  
summary--- ok i have yet read or watch when kagura dies:( sooooo this is what i think happens, well or what i want to happenXD ok thoughts are in these ' '  
when they are talking they are in these " "

In the middle of a clearing, laid kagura. Beautiful and festive flowers danced around her as a light breeze flooded the clearing she thought to her self 'damn you naraku...damn u for giving my heart back'. "i know i'm going to die but" she paused for a few seconds "but this isn't how i wanted to end up..." she said aloud not caring if anyone heard her. she looked at her dirtied hand and sighed " i wanted to be free, free like the wind...oh well, i guess i will be free after all" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice " my soul can be one with the wind when i'm gone..." she smiled to herself the thought of being one with the wind made things seem a little better. if only she had one last chance to tell a certen someone how she felt about them...

(a/n ok i know this is really cheesy -o-)

sesshomaru was seated under a giant weaping willow tree while jaken was being pesterd by rin. he smiled inwardly to himself ' i enjoy this so much, watching jaken getting beat up by rin' sesshomaru was torn out of his thoughts by a slight tug at his pants leg. he looked down to find rin "lord sesshomaru, are u alright...?". " yes rin, i'm fine" he said with a small smile on his face. she gave him the biggest smile she could muster up and ran off to torture jaken some more. just as sesshomaru was about to announce their leaving he noticed a faint smell 'i know that blood...kagura'. before left off in search of kagura he yelled to jaken "jaken watch rin, i will be back shortly...oh and jaken" jaken paused and said " yes milord..." " if anything should happen to rin, you will die...". with that sesshoumaru was off.

back with kagura------

'i don't think i can last much longer' she thought as she felt a little trikle of warm liquid ooze out of her mouth. just as she was about to close her eyes and wait for the end she felt someone walk up to her, yet she kept her eyes closed not caring who it was. "kagura..." she knew that voice she thought as she opened her eyes "...huh...sesshomaru, what are you doing here". she could feel sesshoumarus eyes on her, before she knew it he was sitting besides her. 'what do i do...i want to tell him before i leave but...what if...what am i thinking i know he doesn't feel the same' she thought to her self.

back with jaken and rin------

" i hope lord sesshomaru comes back for us..." rin thought aloud. jaken looked at her and almost yelled " you foolish mortal, lord sesshomaru won't come back for you, but he will me" jaken said proudly as if he belived it to be true. 'i know he'll come back for me' rin thought as she got up and started to make flower necklaces and crowns for her lord when he returned to her.

back with kagura and fluffy, yes i said fluffy haha

sesshomaru staired at her intently ' how will i tell her, how will i tell her that i have fallen madly for her' ' she probly would laugh it away if i told her but what other chance will i get to confess my self to her' he thought. kagura knew her end was near so she had deicided to confess her love for sesshomaru now.  
"sesshoumaru, i have something important i need to tell you before i go..." but she was cut off by sesshoumarus voice. " kagura... i love you, i've loved you since the first time i saw you...i..i.. just never had the guts to tell you" he manged to get out. kagura sat there in awe" sessho, i love you too..." with that sesshomaru bent down to her and looked her in the eyes before he kissed her. kagura soon responded and they kissed ever so softly. once they finished kagura looked at him with loving eyes something sesshomaru had never seen before. "... i'll love you for all eternity, good bye... sesshomaru" "i love you too, good bye..." with that kagura vanished with the wind that she wanted to be apart of her whole life, free from naraku. sesshomaru stood up and said " in the end she was smiling..." he turned and walked away,  
one solitary tear fell from his eye.

the end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ok this was my first storey, i'm still kinda upset that kagura dies in the seires because i think her and fluffy make the cutest couple oh well... please review and be hounst:) thanks for reading.


End file.
